Love Is In The Air
by Simetra Kain
Summary: [Robin x Starfire and Beast Boy x Raven] Three years have passed by and are now the Titan's yesterday. Now, as the young teens focus on today and tomorrow, secrets are revealed along the way to young adulthood. Please no flaming, only clean reviews!
1. Celebration

Moshi-moshi minna-san! This is my first fanfic so I hope that you enjoy it! Sayonara!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

On with the story...

"Titans GO!" The young boy wonder yelled as usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy pulled off their Beast Boy Blitz Technique and knocked The Shadow back. Ravens hands glowed a dark and mysterious black, followed by an "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" chant. And lastly Robin and Starfire blasted their Star Electric Bolt combo. With The Shadow being carried away to be put behind bars, the Titans celebrated another victory by enjoying the rest of the afternoon by hanging out at the Jump City Beach.

"Wahoo! Alright!" Beast Boy said with joy. "Come on Raven! Just for once come on in with me!" He called to the gloomy mystic. "No." She replied in a monotone voice. The green elf pleaded as best he could, "PLEASE? Just this once and ONLY time…Please?" Raven sighed, then gave in and took off her cape, revealing her halter one-piece black bathing suit. At first Beast Boy paused and stared at Raven's attractive curves perfectly placed on her body, then looked at her bathing suit that fit her quite well. She began blushing and he in return did the same. "Well what are you waiting for! Go on and get in there!" Cyborg interrupted, swooping Raven off her feet and tossing her lightly into the ocean. Surprised, Beast Boy sped towards Raven and dove to catch her just in time to splash in the salty water. As the two surfaced, the animal shape shifter spat out mass amounts of salty ocean as Raven did also. While Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy splashed around in the water, Robin and Starfire sat on the soft sand watching the beautiful sunset together. "It is beautiful Robin." Starfire said, savoring the moment. "Do you remember when we first met here Star? It was at this very exact time." Robin added. "Yes Robin, I do remember our first meeting each other…" Starfire agreed.

_Flashback _

_Robin went out at the usual time that he goes out running. But this afternoon was different. While Robin stopped to take a break, he saw a young girl who was washed up from the shores. Shocked, he ran over to her and helped her up (bridal style). Just as he was getting ready to take her towards the tower, she awoke, surprised to see him. He smiled, "Hi. My name's Robin, what's yours?" "Koriand'r." The girl replied. Robin gave her a questioning look and was getting ready to open his mouth again to speak, but was cut off. The girl's lips interrupted him and at first he was surprised, but didn't pull away, instead he closed his eyes and welcomed her. As she broke the kiss she spoke, "A pleasure to meet you Robin, I am Starfire." His mouth lay agape, unable to find the words to speak at all. "Tamaraniens learn different languages by contact." "Whoa, um… you can learn new languages by that too?" Robin asked, astounded. She nodded. "Wow, but that was…I thought that it was just a kiss…" He thought to himself. Still holding the girl in his arms, Robin then took her to the pier, helped her dry off and asked while they watched the fireworks go off in the midnight sky, "Where are you from Starfire?" "My origin resides in the planet Tamaran. What is this place that you came the home Robin?" Starfire asked curiously. "I call it Earth." Robin smiled. Her long phoenix shaded locks flowed with the light currents of the breeze as she smiled back, blushing as she saw him smile for the second time._

_End of Flashback_

"Still hard to believe that it's been 3 years since we've met Star…" Robin smiled. He looked up to see that she wasn't there. "Starfire?" He got up and looked around. Suddenly, he felt being pushed and fell into the ocean with a huge SPLASH! He came up and saw a floating and laughing girl. The boy wonder smirked, then tackled her and pulled her down into the water with him. Star surfaced and looked around in the water to search for Robin. He came up in front of her and surprised her! She giggled and he laughed with her. The two stopped and stared at each other w/ sparkling eyes. "Star…I um…there's something I have to tell you…" Robin started blushing. "Yes?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "Well, um, first…can we get out of the water and talk somewhere…private?" He whispered. The alien blinked at first then nodded, "Ok," Robin made a sigh of relief and swooped the beautiful Tamaranien off her feet. He smiled and she looked at him with amazement. "Come on, I found the perfect spot,"


	2. Robin and Starfire

After a while, they reached the top of the hill of the beach. Robin let Star down and she saw the most spectacular sight that she has ever seen! "Robin…It's, so…" Star started. "Beautiful?" Robin finished. "Yes! Very indeed…" Starfire answered. "Well…Truthfully, it's not all that beautiful." Robin said. "It is not? Why Robin?" she asked with confusion. "Because the sunset is nothing compared to the person that I'm with. For that you are the most beautiful and best thing that has ever happened to me Star." He asked, putting his right hand around her waist and pulling her delicate figure towards him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, lacing her fingers in his. Robin turned Starfirearound and his lips became one with hers. Starfire, surprised at first, welcomed him and deepened the kiss so that it would last. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped one hand behind her back, pulling her closer to him and the other around her lower back, embracing her tenderly.

As they broke the kiss and came up for air, both were speechless and breathless. "Star, I…I love you," Robin said, taking her hands in his and blushing. She blushed in return and said, "Robin…I love you too," And with that, she kissed him once more, but this kiss was different to Robin. Soon their bodies began to glow red and blue! Again they broke their enchanted kiss and Robin looked at Starfire with confusion. "What's going on Star?" "When a Tamaranien finally finds her or his future husband or wife, they share a promise to each other and give half of their own power into the one they wed and love. Like you said earlier, like an engagement ring or proposal. But instead, we kiss the bond of trust." Starfire explained, snuggling her head into his fit, bare, and wet chest. "Like the one from 3 years ago?" Robin asked, stroking her long scarlet locks. "Not quite, but this one is more valuable and can only be in between two lovers. The one we shared 3 Earth years ago was showing that I meant no harm and that I trust you." She said. "So, does that mean that I can fly and use star bolts like you can?" Robin asked, still glowing a phoenix scarlet. Starfire said yes and then floated up in the air showed him her once green star bolt and eyes, now they glow navy blue. "Why are you glowing blue and not green?" Robin asked, looking up to her. "Because I am engaged now to you Robin. When my star bolts and eyes were green, I wasn't engaged or married yet to anyone. Now you have the same powers like I do now Robin! See for yourself." She reached her hand out.

Robin smiled, took her hand and began hovering in the air. She let go and he was levitating on his own. "Now try and make a star bolt out of your hands. It takes lots of focus and complete concentration. See?" Starfire instructed, showing him a demonstration with ease. "Like…this?" Robin tried, then prevailed by seeing by his own efforts making an energy star bolt that shined a deep tone of red. "Glorious Robin! You have succeeded! Now try and shoot beams from your eyes. This is quite tricky; focus your energy into your eyes, but more energy and much more concentration. Like so…" Starfire explained, shooting a small amount of blue energy from her pupils that transformed from fluorescent lime green to deep and endless sapphire pools. "O-okay. Here goes…" Robin said, he focused with all his might, finally shot out beams of scarlet out of his mask, covering his real eyes from the world to see.

After they finished their business alone with each other, both Titans returned to the tower to join the others. As usual, Raven was reading on her own in the living room while Beast Boy and Cyborg played against each other on Cy's game station. Robin walked Starfire to her and room, gave her a kiss on her forehead and made his way to his room.

He sighed, turned on the bathtub to let the water run warm through the showerhead. The boy wonder then took off his swim trunks and set them in a bowl of warm sink water to soak them while he began bathing himself. The soothing warmth of the water reminded him of Starfire's own body heat against his that same day after a dive into the salty sea. _"Now that she knows that I love her…I'm going to ask her out on a date. But what if Slade shows up and gets to me or Starfire?"_ He was in deep thought, scrubbing every inch of his body from his salty hair, down to his wiggling toes, holding dirt in between each one. As he finished, he combed out his unruly hair and let it flop downwards, water dripping off the ends and onto the pearly white tile. Soon after, he slipped on a clean pair of black boxers, gray pajama bottoms, a white tang top and a pair of white socks.

Fatigued from the hard day, Robin walked over to his neatly made bed and began getting comfortable, before he shut his already tired eyelids; he looked at a framed momentum of him and Starfire. It showed him wiping off some of her vanilla ice cream off of her nose and doves flying around them. In that picture, they were enjoying that day after a long morning of crime fighting and enjoying each other's company. He smiled and set the frame back down next to the lamp on top of his nightstand. Before turning off the light, he said to himself, "Good night, Star," with that, he turned off the lamp and closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

_During that same time…_

After saying goodnight and kissing her mysterious boy wonder, the young alien retired to her bathroom. She yawned and took off her two piece lavender tinted bikini and hung it above her bathtub, right next to her shower curtain. The Tamaranien turned on the water and stood underneath the endless water, hitting her body with light water droplets. _"Finally…Robin has told me that he has feelings for me…But I fear that Slade may return and hurt my friends or Robin…"_ She thought deeply. Starfire reached for the shampoo and conditioner and began putting the substance all throughout her long and complicated hair. She rinsed her hair out and then soaped her body down and rinsed off. As she finished bathing herself, the young beauty wrapped her wet body in a pure snow colored towel and dried off. Still not quite used to the slight color change in her pupils, she stared at their intriguing shine and smiled, "The reason why my eyes shine this way is because I'm now engaged with the person I truly love and adore, my Robin."

When she finished drying off, she slipped on clean undies and picked out a rosy pink spaghetti strap pajama top and matching bottoms with yellow twinkling stars, like her name. And before going to bed, she put on white socks and picked up a Valentine's Day card given to her from Robin. It said in pen:

_To Starfire:_

_Happy Valentine's Day and yes, I will be your date tonight at the Valentine's Day dance. I hope that we enjoy tonight, just you and me._

_From, Robin_

Starfire smiled and kissed the card, it was one of the most sentimental gifts she ever had. She put it back in its card and put it back in her nightstand drawer. She shut off the light and turned over, falling asleep.

_The Very Next Day…_

Starfire blinked her eyes continuously, seeing a blurry figure in front of her. "Mmm…Robin?" She asked, reaching out to him and feeling for the first time, his warm and soft fingertips. "You look like an angel when you sleep Star…" Robin hummed and brushed a lock of hair away from the young aliens face. "Take a look at the mirror and see yourself, you might be surprised." He motioned. Star then rubbed her eyes, sat up and made her way to the mirror, revealing a reflection of her. Instantly, she gasped as if she were being choked the air out of her throat! Replacing her orange creamy complexion was lightly colored fair skin, like Robin's, but slightly tanner. Her wildphoenix fire shaded locks of hair were now tamedauburn tinted. Her eyebrows, that were once just small and short ones, now are long ones like a human's. "What has happened to my…appearance? Robin! What is going on?" Starfire trembled, looking away. "Remember when you said that when you get engaged you give up half of your own power to the one you are engaged to? Well, since you gave up half of your power to a human, I guess that you are now half Tamaranien and half human…" Robin said, taking her trembling hands in his warm, comforting ones without his gloves covering them. She then wiped her tears away, along with her confusion and nodded in agreement. "You are right Robin."


	3. Beast Boy and Raven

Raven tossed and turned as she tried effortlessly to shun out the loud and pounding noise of knocking on her door. Finally, having the last straw, she tossed the covers and stomped towards the door. Slamming it open with all her rage, she glared intently at the person on the other side of the door, but then stopped and rubbed her eyes. "Beast Boy? What are you doing? Do you realize what time it is?" She asked so many questions but none of them were answered. Instead the green elf just smiled, swooped the mystic off her feet and took her to the living room. He set her down and put one finger over her mouth from saying another word, "Shhh…I brought you here to show you something. So keep quiet ok?" She nodded in return and waited for him to reveal whatever he wanted to show her. "TADA!" Beast Boy said with pride, holding a dark purple and black colored wrapped box tied up with an evergreen ribbon. Raven took the box in her hands and observed it closely. "Well, aren't you gonna open it?" Beast Boy asked eagerly. "O-okay…Why not?" Raven said, slowly opening the box by first unknotting the shining green ribbon.

As she got it all the way down to the gift, it made her dark purple eyes shine with awe. "Beast Boy…where did you find this book? This is so…" The goth started. "Rare…Well, You could say that a certain someone found one in an ancient library that only magics know of. Remember when we found that place when we found out that you were a portal to letting your scary dad to Earth on your birthday? Well, Cy and I were still investigating the remains of it while Robin and Star were doing crowd control. You were still at the tower because you needed rest. Cy and I discovered that there was an underground library full of scrolls and books about magic and about your world, Azarath. And I did hear you once wanting something from that library because you said that you left it here on Earth from your home planet. Oh, and there's something else that I got you." Beast Boy explained, pulling out a small, tan colored box. "Raven…will you…be my girlfriend and my future wife when we grow up?" He asked, kneeling down and opened the box, revealing a black diamond with red ribbon-like strips inside the jewel. The diamond was set on top of a silver band perfectly set inside. Raven, so stunned the words were taken out of her mouth. "I…I don't know what to say…" She finally choked. "Well, you can say yes…because I would like for you to go out on a date with me tonight, just the two of us…Please?" Beast Boy persuaded, taking the ring and slipping it on Raven's right ring finger. "Soon, that engagement ring will turn into a marriage one, if you accept it…because I love you Raven. I've never felt this before because with Terra, I thought there was something there, but there wasn't. To tell you the truth, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, whether you gave me positive or negative attention, it was still attention." Beast Boy took Raven's hands and put them in his own. Raven, even more surprised and speechless as ever, looked up and realized that something was…different. "You're…taller Beast Boy…How did you—" "Growth spurt I guess you could say Raven. I've also noticed that you've gotten, more beautiful than before…" Beast Boy replied, his smile looked charming to Raven.

In a matter of seconds, Raven began blushing a bright maroon, but then turned away so that he couldn't see her flushing. He took his hand and cupped it in her chin and had her face turn and look face to face with his. Their lips were just mere inches away from contact with each other. Their breathing became scarce and now both teens were blushing. "I know that it is hard to maintain your emotions Rae, but will you go out with me tonight?" Beast Boy asked, leaning in closer towards her flustered face. "Y-yes…I will—" She responded, but it wasn't finished. Instead Beast Boy took the initiative and just kissed her. He thought to himself, _"There! I finally did it! I dunno what I'd do if I didn't do it now! I love Rae SO much that it's unbelievable!" _With her breath taken away, all the young mistress of magic could think of was, _"He kissed me! He kissed me! He kissed me! It took so long, but I thought that he didn't like someone as dark as I am…"_ As they finally let go and came up for breath, Raven was desperately gasping for air and Beast Boy was as well. "Beast…Boy…I…love…you…so…much. I didn't know that you loved me back. Yes, I will marry you and yes let's go out on a date right now. But, where?" Raven asked, still gasping from her first passionate kiss ever. The green teen smiled, swept his girl off her feet (bridal style) and headed towards her room. "I found this place near the pizza place but one corner away. But I won't tell you anymore because I'll spoil it." "Why?" Raven smiled, kissing her green elf on the tip of his nose. "You'll see…" He replied, kissing her on the forehead.

After Raven unbuttoned her black and purple lightning striped flannel pajamas, she brushed out her bed head and put on her regular crime-fighting outfit. Before she left her room, she looked at the ring that was glimmering on her finger. _"Soon, that engagement ring will turn into a marriage one, if you accept it…because I love you Raven. I've never felt this before because with Terra, I thought there was something there, but there wasn't. To tell you the truth, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, whether you gave me positive or negative attention,_ _it was still attention."_ His romantic words echoed and rung in her deep thoughts. _"You don't know how long I've waited for you tell me how much you love me and wanted to be with you always…" _She giggled to herself, kissed the top of the ring and walked out of her room.

Just as they were getting ready to open the door, a half awake half asleep Cyborg yawned and asked, "Where are you two going?" eye brows going up and down jokingly. "Uh…" Beast Boy and Raven choked, remembering the position they are currently in. He let go of her and she readjusted her cape and her dignity. Both began blushing nonstop and couldn't cover it up. "It's n-n-NOTHING! R-r-r-REALLY!" Beast Boy flailed his hands back and forth in the air. Raven just stood there, unable to speak and was quiet. She then took her hood and covered her face and transformed into a raven and phased through the ceiling and disappeared. "RAE! WAIT! DON'T GO!" Beast Boy yelled, and ran after his embarrassed girlfriend soon to be future wife. Cyborg, having a bewildered expression on his face, got out a foot long salami beef jerky sandwich and then asked himself, "Did BB just called Raven…Rae?"

"Rae! Please open up…it's okay." Beast Boy softly knocked, trying to get Raven to stop hiding. "Cyborg saw us, he saw me in your arms like we were married already…" She said, quietly enough for only him to hear. "No, no…It's okay Rae…it's okay…just please come out…" He coaxed. The door slid open and Raven jumped out and hugged him with all of her might. "Don't cry Rae…It's okay…" He whispered in her ear, rubbing her back and embracing her comfortably. She then sniffled, stopped crying and kissed him on his cheek, "I love you Beast Boy…" He smiled, "I love you too…Now let's go…" He took her hand and opened the window in her room. She levitated and laced her fingers in his, carrying him by flying away from the tower.

Owari

Author's Note:

Yay! I finished my first fanfic! Hope you guys liked it! Please R&R

Arigatou,

Hoshi Taki-bi


End file.
